


Nora

by Elite_7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: The new member of the Crystal Gems has arrived!





	Nora

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Do not own Steven Universe!

**Nora**

* * *

 

It was a sunny day in Beach City. Even though the city was growing, the small businesses were just where they should be. It was the perfect day to go exploring. You would see a detailed van drive down the street and off road towards a large house on the beach. Knowing who lives there leaves you with a smile.

 

A smile that will expand within the cosmos. The smile of a family that was once divided has now expanded into like an army. The ultimate army has just met their newest recruit.

 

Amethyst opens the door to the beach house and helps Greg inside. The man was not young like he use to be so now he has a cane. The sound of a door opening sends the room into chaos.

 

“Dad! I’m glad you made it.” An aged man with a pink jacket and jeans says hugging the older man with a smile. “Connie just called her mother. The soon to be grandma will be here in a moment.”

 

Just then a woman in a green outfit and blue jeans was seen carrying a bowl of water. She was walking up the stairs towards the woman who was already in labor. Pearl was her name.

 

“Just breath Connie. In and out.” The slender woman says as she gently wipes off sweat from the Indian woman’s face. “Your doing great.”

 

“Steven, are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to the hospital?” Greg asks looking up towards Connie who was rubbing her belly. “I mean your mother gave birth on the sand.”

 

The twenty-three-year-old grins at his father before patting his arm in comfort. “Dad, you know how the gems feel about hospitals? Plus, the hospital is like an hour away. We wouldn’t make it in time.”

 

The older man chuckles at his son and walks towards the couch to sit. Old age finally caught up to him it seems. The thought of being a grandpa made his heart jump a bit.

 

A knock sent Steven jumping a bit. He walks to the door and finds Connie’s father and mother standing there. He smiles nervously and lets them in. Dr. Maheswaran and her husband smile seeing Greg who waves.

 

“Connie’s up in our bed with Pearl. I think the baby is coming.”

 

“Why would she be having contractions then if that wasn’t the case?” Dr. Maheswaran says sarcastically walking towards her daughter.

 

Pearl left them and sighs. She smiles at Steven who grins back nervously. Garnet puts a hand on the man’s shoulder to calm him down.

 

“I think its time.” Garnet whispers squeezing Steven’s shoulder before letting him go so that he can go towards his wife. Pearl wipes a tear from her eye and smiles.

“Don’t cry Pearl otherwise I will start crying.”

 

“To-too late Garnet.” Pearl sniffs as she wraps her arms around the fusion. “Our baby is growing up.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Steven kneels right at the bedside besides Connie and holds her hand. “Your going to be an amazing mother.”

 

Connie, through tears stained eyes, smiles back at him and kisses him. “You will be a even better father.” She whispers but screams as the contractions got worse. She squeezes Steven’s hand with an iron grip. “The baby wants to come out mother!”

 

“Alright honey, you push when I say-“ Dr. Maheswaran says with a smile. “Push!”

 

* * *

 

**An hour later**

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs Maheswaran Universe, it’s a girl!”

 

Connie smiles as she leans her head on her husbands’ shoulder. Pearl hands her the baby saying her congrats to the new parents. The baby has a tan-ish skin color but she was absolutely perfect in their eyes.

 

“She is stunning.” Steven smiles pulling Connie closer to him. “Even though she is grounded for giving her father a _sprained_ hand.”

 

“Steven!” Connie snickers as she kisses his cheek. “I hope you forgive me for that.”

 

“I already forgive you and her. I can’t stay mad at her.”

 

Amethyst coughs for attention but clearly she has a question. Everyone in the room looks at her.

 

“So uh what’s her name?” The purple gem asks as the new parents look at each other.

 

“Nora. Nora Rose Maheswaran Universe.” They said in unison as they receive gasps from everyone.

 

“Welcome Nora to the Crystal Gem’s.” Garnet whispers as the baby giggles in her fathers arms.

 

* * *

 

 **Note: I kind of want to make a one-shot about Steven choosing Nora as his daughters name. I thought it was cute. Sorry that it was short.**  

 


End file.
